Decision 2004
by Cer-esea
Summary: Now the Pokemon must vote in this Presidential Election. Who would you vote for to save the day? Actually, no one cares. You’re not a Pokemon and besides Election Day is over! Who won and why?
1. Skeletons

"Skeletons"

It was a large gathering. Bigger than they had hoped for in fact. There was electricity in the air too but that was from the excitement of the event, not the electrical Pokémon present.

"Ash Ketchum for President", yelled three quarters of the crowd. The rest of the creatures assembled cheered for Tracey Sketchit. As the clock approached nine the shouts grew to a frenzied pitch only to be suddenly silenced by the moderator.

Charizard stood on the dais. Before him, the first few rows of supporters singed and their posters incinerated. He was an equal opportunity fire Pokémon and his fiery bellow affected an equal number of Ketchum and Sketchit supporters. Charizard did not ask to be moderator. He was nominated and elected without his consent. Technically in a normal population, he would have been exempt, being Ash Ketchum's former Pokémon. But he smiled at the effect his command of silence produced satisfied that he could still do things his way and they would have to tolerate him. His fangs gleamed in the bright spotlights as his smile broadened, as he sensed where a certain human was with a certain ugly yellow Pokémon. They were going to get theirs one day and oh how they deserved it.

Total silence accomplished, the fire Pokémon returned to the situation at hand. Plenty of time later for that very necessary act of revenge. Perhaps he would even surprise them by returning to the Charific Valley without a word only to return to impart their punishment.

" Charizard. Chaa char char-", he began will a snicker, waiting for the Pokémon decoder developed by the late Professor Oak after the Battle City fiasco to switch on.

"- so I thank you all for coming out today. We gather here either in support or condemnation for one these two human candidates. In January 2005 one of these creatures will be inaugurated as the tenth President of the Council of Pokémon.

"Who will be left standing is up to you my fellow Pokémon. So without further delay, lets get ready to rummmbbbble...

" What do you mean that's not what we are here for. There is not going to be any fighting?! How else are we supposed to test the mettle of these puny- I'll keep the mike on as I please..."

A large hole appears in the front of the dais as a lone squirtle, Chief Organizer for the debate argues with the Pokémon. The crowd's cautious move is rewarded when half a second later, the water Pokémon is nothing more than ashes.

"Sorry Males and Females," Charizard states, "Apparently, the candidates are just going to talk all night." Charizard sighs as a much-subdued personality takes over. The two candidates hesitantly approach their respected podiums between the large red Pokémon.

" Candidate Ketchum, lets begin with you. Question number the first: If you were a Pokémon which Pokémon would you be." Exchanging a furtive glance with his running mate, Ketchum slowly responds.

"Um, Charizard, aren't you just supposed to ask political questions?"

"Sorry your time is up. Candidate Sketchit, would you care to answer the question or will you also evade it?"

" Thank you Charizard, I have-", Sketchit begins.

"- Wait a minute! I wasn't evading the question. It's a bad question and my campaign manager Gary said not to answer bad questions," Ketchum interrupts.

"Human Ketchum, you are out of order", Charizard roars releasing a cloud of chemical steam over the candidate. Ash pretends to find new fascination with his blue and red polo shirt as Tracey Sketchit continues with his response.

" Well before I was so rudely interrupted…"


	2. Are these skeletons?

"Are these the skeletons?"

The potential for good was there. The Pokémon present were actually eager to here what both candidates had to say. It's just that things do not always happen in accordance with prior plans. It is the result of some awesome phenomenon called Life.

Charizard wasted no time in voicing his opinion on the meaning of events. He released a great roar and flew off the dais without further comment to the thousands of Pokémon who gathered to hear Ketchum and Sketchit speak.

As the _Vote Ketchum Mobile_ sped away, one staff member was left behind. Once Ketchum said, "Um Charizard?" Campaign Manager Gary put his special force to work. Once his candidate steamed away, which had been an obvious foreseeable consequence, Jiggly Puff would sing. It was a relatively easy thing for a mind as great as Gary's to manage. All he  
had to do was give the little attention hog a microphone, then turn it on by remote from the limo. By morning _that_ would be the highlight of the disastrous debate, not anything either of the candidates said.

"Well I knew that was a screw- up waiting to happen," Gary proclaimed as Ketchum sat down almost steam cleaning the interior with his anger.

"Or was this somehow your master plan. Manipulating Pokémon so that Charizard would be moderator and then feigning righteous indignation when he betrayed you, as you knew he would?" Gary sank in the plush leather like a king on his throne. He should have been running for President but Ash had the passion. Unfortunately that was also the primary problem with Ash's candidacy. That passion.

I wasn't feigning Gary," replied a sullen Ash Ketchum. Ash was shoved in the right corner, almost as if his entourage had suddenly realized that he hadn't entered the vehicle yet. "Charizard is a good Pokémon and for all his faults I know we can still be friends."

"Ha! But for all _your_ faults, why would he want to be your friend?" Gary smiled more so to prevent him from striking Ash than for any other reason.

"You just don't understand Gary. I'm a Pokémon Master. Sure, you may be one too, but you never really understood the subtleties behind the relationship between human and Pokémon."

"Oh, is that it. So explain to me, if you please Master, what it means when your Charmeleon has his own intentions and fries you like a side of beef ever chance he gets."

"Darn it Gary! You're thinking about the far past. No one thinks about things so far into the past. They aren't important. No one cares what happened when I was just a kid."

"It matters if you are going to continue to act like a child."

There was silence for the rest of the ride to the Oak Estate. Not even the secretaries broke it with nervous laughter or praise. Most disturbing was the absence of any "Gary is great" cheers. Ketchum felt sorry for Gary, that he could not understand how seriously he took Pikachu and his other Pokémon.

Lying in his bed, face down on his "I chose you Pikachu" pillowcase, Ketchum could not help but beat himself up. He knew he should stop but he couldn't. If only Misty was still here, he thought. But she had left years ago. Nor was his former friend Brock by his side when he was needed most. Ketchum fell asleep all alone. He dreamt of the day. The day he failed to sew up the support he needed and knock Sketchit out of the race for good.


	3. Where are the skeletons?

"Where are the skeletons?"

"Well before I was so rudely interrupted," Sketchit gives a sideways glance at Ketchum before turning a beatific smile to the crowd. " I have always said that there is no one creature in all the isles of Asia than a Pokémon."

The crowd roars to life. Completely mesmerized by the young man Charizard is forced to bellow an order to stop. Yet, the enthralled creatures are powerless to heed his command even though they realize they risk their lives. Uncharacteristically Charizard does not respond with anger.

In fact he is filled with pleasure by the obvious discomfort Sketchit has caused Team Ketchum. The thought of being such a bias moderator makes him laugh at load- at the humans and at the thousands of Pokémon before him. He closes his mighty jaws a moment too late however. The genuine comfort of the giant fire beast was enough to draw everyone into a sudden silence. In the place of the roar there was the polite hiss of many bodies trembling at once.

Damn. Sketchit thought. He almost had them but it was okay because he would get them again. With the spread of his smile, the trembling ended and he began his response anew.

"Thank you my friends. Thank you. Pokémon mean so much to me. I feel in my heart that you know this. Even our surely friend Charizard could not be blind to your incredible enthusiasm."

"I protest!" screams an agitated Ash Ketchum. Besides him Pikachu lowers his square head and Squirtle goes into his shell. "This is a mockery of the political system. A system that is supposed to be fair and just and … good…. and…."

As Ketchum predictably loses steam, Charizard stands. Ketchum is doing such a good job of shooting himself in the mouth, the fire Pokémon almost wants to say something to help his former "trainer". Almost.

"Candidate Ketchum, you are out of order. One more time and you shall be ejected from this debate. Do I make myself clear?" Charizard ends with a menacing glare directed at the young man and his faithful yellow Pokémon. For extra good measure he turns it to the crowd and Sketchit. Satisfied, he sits.

But Ketchum can not let it go. By the blood of Professor Oak he was right. And when you are in a situation where you are right you had to make people understand that you were right. And if they thought that you were wrong you had to force them to see the errors of their ways and accept your superiority. It was the rule Ash Ketchum lived by. Sure some people, those he might even call friends, had a problem with it. But he beat (figuratively speaking of course) their resentment out of them. It took a lot of time and energy. But what else could you do when you were always right and everyone else was so heinously wrong.

Ash takes a deep breath. He can feel the tension of his crew around him. They know from years of being with him in just these occasions that their words were meaningless. He did not get to be a Pokémon Master by keeping his mouth shut and sitting on his hands.

"Look. My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Palette Town." Ketchum pauses here for applause but what he gets sounds more like a single beast releasing one long sigh. He continues anyway. "I have known Charizard longer than anyone in this assembly. He is stubborn and has own bizarre code of ethics but he is loyal to Pokémon. I understand why you have chosen him as your moderator. But he does not make a secret of his hatred for me. The weird format, questions, and behavior exhibited today are proof of this. I will not stand for it. I will-"

"- Then for pity- sake- have one of your Pokémon or human slaves get you a seat," Charizard says while attempting to stay seated. "Sit down and then we can all finally finish listen to the other candidate whose reply you have rudely inhibited." He is almost jumping out of his seat but that was giddiness not anger.

Ketchum stands with his mandible on the floor. The sight of a large red Pokémon fidgeting is not something that one sees on a daily bias. It makes the Pokémon Master angry.

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about. There can be no justice here. I am leaving. Sketchit I used to think that you were a man of integrity but if you are willing to go on with this charade, I guess I was wrong. If you are serious about real debates have Misty contact Gary to set up a more appropriate meeting." Ketchum does not wait for a reply before storming out though the crowd and into his campaign limo. Gary and his secretaries are already there.

"Well I knew that was a screw- up waiting to happen," Gary proclaims as Ketchum sat down almost steam cleaning the interior with his anger.

Lying in bed, Ketchum could do no more than reluctantly agree. Somewhat.


	4. to acknowledge a buffoon

"It would appear that there are still no skeletons."

"Misty darling, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh, oh Gary I didn't hear you come in," Misty responds in a silky voice.

"Oh! Perhaps a certain Mrs. Gary Oak needs a reminder of why she is living in Gary Oak's house." Gary stalks to the side of the couch and rests his head on the arm. His eyes, level with Misty's twinkle mischievously.

Misty smiles under bright red cheeks. Eager to turn Gary's attention to subjects more appropriate to mid- day discussions she asks him about work. Instantly her husband's mood darkens.

"Work?" Gary asks slinking away to a chair on the opposite side of the room, "Why do you ask about that? I'm home now. Can't a man just be Gary and not Gary the Magnificent with Answers to all Questions Great and Small?"

Misty's eyes bulge out as she listens to her husband sound suddenly like Ash Ketchum. Then she laughs. Gary laughs too.

"At least there is some use for him somewhere," Gary says smiling as he pours drinks.

"Here darling, to Ash Ketchum, the worst of the worst Candidates a Manager has ever had to manage."

"Oh no. Don't go blaming yourself again the messes Ash gets into. If you want to take responsibility for something, tell me that I was right and you should have run yourself."

"Darling you were right. But how could anyone but a genius like you know that. I was sure that everyone would remember me for the boy I was and not the man I became."

"Gary are you listening to me," Ketchum asked as he sat on all fours on his manager's desk.

"Of course I'm not Ash." Gary had long since realized that the truth was better than lies. As long as he didn't bring up that fact he was daydreaming about his wife everything would be okay.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" Ash demanded. "I can't believe that all the women who followed you around every island of Japan and then some, you married her. You did not have the right. You especially did not have the right not to tell me."

"Okay, instead of talking about your campaign which is seriously floundering, let's talk about 'the one who got away'."

"You're not listening to me. I said I just wanted to know is all. Everyone makes out like I'm some kind of monster. I can handle the truth. That's one of my strong points."

"No Ash. Our PR department has made it one of your advertised strong points but your actions make all of us to be liars." Gary walks around his desk to the media cabinet. Without looking he reaches down and pulls out a red disc.

"That's not fair Gary. That debate was rigged. You know that."

"No Ash our PR people said that debate was rigged. You know and I know and everyone who was there or heard unless, they absolutely love you, know that. And there are a tiny few who love you."


	5. Pokenews

**Pokenews**

**Everything for Pokèmon about everything Pokèmon**

**Ketchum wins in Landslide Victory**

**Sketchit**** and followers found crying and miserable. **

**By: Cersea **

**Pokecapital**

As far as elections no one seems to be able to understand what happened November 2, 2004. On a day of massive voter turnout and following a devastatingly decisive debate, Ash Ketchum has beaten the odds to become the next President of the Pokèmon Council.

Running on a platform of good will and justice for all Pokèmon, Tracy Sketchit was assured victory. He had the charm grace and support that Mr. Ketchum could only hope for.

"Yes. I guess it is like living a dream," was the only response Ketchum Campaign Manager Gary Oak was able to give.

Meanwhile, Sketchit supporters gathered in front of the Art Palace in silent vigil for the Pokèmon who sent Ash Ketchum to the Yellow House.

Ketchum meanwhile, is said to be basking in his glory. He was unable to be reached for comment but his publicist has released the following statement:

"We are all very happy that the Pokèmon have been able to choose the best candidate for President of the Pokecouncil. Ash Ketchum thanks you for your strength and courage. This was a long and muddy campaign but Ash powered through it because of you."

Ash Ketchum will be presented as the

Pokemon' choice for President in the Pokecouncil on December 12. We can only hope that he will have a term to be remembered.

**All's well that ends well**

**A job well done**

**By: Chigarita**

**Yellow House**

Today was a victory for Pokèmon everywhere. A true champion for the Poke has risen up and claimed his throne and his name is Pikachu.

The winner of the race was not the irascible Ash Ketchum, but Pikachu who is widely believed to be the brains behind the man.

"Yeah I voted for Kectchum!" was the common response from thousands of Pokèmon interviewed on the streets of Pokecity. It's a quote not likely to be read anywhere eles than Pokenews because the Sketchit team has threatened to suppress it.

Tracy Sketchit seemed to be the candidate to beat. But for all his claims of being the Champion for Pokèmon, he did not put one of us on the ticket the way Ash did. Ash is the best there ever was. Now he can serve a position where he can finally find the power that's inside Pokèmon.

The author's writing is her own and in no way reflects the official statement of the Pokenews.


End file.
